


Лимоны в сахаре

by KaryKary



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: В их ведомстве все работает как часы. Сдал смену и клиента – молодец. Можешь отправляться в столовку, получить обещанный десерт.





	Лимоны в сахаре

В их ведомстве все работает как часы. Сдал смену и клиента — молодец. Можешь отправляться в столовку, получить обещанный десерт. Но учти, порций мало! Лакомые и сочные лимонные дольки, залитые вкуснейшим желе (его так приятно слизывать с ложки!), получают только первые сто счастливчиков. Дайки везет с самого начала работы в этом филиале. Он всегда заканчивает смены одним из первых и потом посмеивается над неудачниками, которым достаются пустые вазочки.  
Но не может же везти вечно, правда?

За какие тяжкие грехи ему достался этот обормот, Дайки не понимает. Клиент, никак иначе. Назвать морду на карточке «подопечным» не поднимается ни язык, ни крыло. Впрочем, крылья у Дайки, слава богу, еще не разговаривают. А вот здравый смысл вопит, что намучается он с клиентом, и плакали его любимые сахарные дольки.

«Аомине Дайки. Ангел-хранитель высшей категории. Пятьсот двадцать четыре спасенных, тысяча с хвостиком смен за крылатой спиной, любовь к лимонам в сахаре и отвратительный характер». Последнее, впрочем, прописано в его личном деле, которое Аомине и в глаза не видел. Поэтому считает эту строчку несущественной. Спасает он клиентов? Спасает.

Смена начинается в пять утра. Дайки спускается с облаков к неприметному дому где-то в людской Америке. Третий этаж, двадцать шестая квартира, клиент как раз просыпается. Ну и бардак он тут развел! Под невидимой подошвой хрустит пустая банка из-под «Колы» — и чутье тут же подсказывает Дайки, что смена будет преотвратнейшей. Клиент подскакивает на кровати, да так молниеносно, что ударяется затылком о низкую книжную полку, заработав шишку. А Дайки что? Дайки даже не успевает подставить ладонь, чтобы смягчить удар. Окей, клиент с шишкой — это еще не беда!

Проблемы и не думают заканчиваться. Клиент надевает майку наизнанку! Идиот, ты в зеркало-то смотрелся? Переодень, примета дурная!

Клиенту наплевать и на приметы, и на зеркало. Он уже на кухне, одной рукой сует в тостер хлеб, второй заваривает кофе, льет кипяток в чашку, забыв открыть глаза. Тот вот-вот польется через край, Дайки приходится поймать чужое запястье, останавливая попытки клиента обварить себя.  
И это только утро!

Клиент собирается на работу, а Дайки сидит на подоконнике, вспоминая, куда сегодня их закинет. Пожарные-спасатели. Придется попотеть.

Клиент почему-то застревает у окна и долго пялится в одну точку где-то на лбу Дайки. Ангелы-хранители невидимы, Аомине знает точно, поэтому оборачивается, разглядывая вместе с клиентом скучные стены дома напротив.  
Потом они выходят из квартиры, на ходу дожевывая тост. Технически, дожевывает клиент, а Дайки мысленно страдает по лимонным долькам. Они там, наверху, а он застрял здесь и, судя по всему, надолго.

Идиот суется в лифт. Дайки скучающе готовится к двум часам торчания в тесной кабине — ему известно, что лифт не доедет до первого этажа пары метров. Клиент злится, зачем-то стучит по стенкам кулаком.  
Ты же спасатель, дубина! Думаешь, от ударов в электронике перемкнет и лифт чудесным образом тронется? Да раньше я с тобой «тронусь»!

Бесполезных перестукиваний с тишиной клиенту оказывается мало. Дайки возмущенно давится воздухом, когда клиент, поднапрягшись, тянет двери лифта в стороны. Псих, блин! Каждое перо на правом крыле трепещет от гнева, пока Аомине тычет в сложные электрические схемы, проверяя, не грохнется ли кабина на минус первый от титанических усилий клиента.

Проносит. Кабина не грохается, двери открываются, клиент лыбится, как последний придурок. Дайки закатывает глаза, не понимая, за что ему такие мучения.

Поездка до работы — почти механическое. Аомине гадает, кому там сверху так успел насолить клиент, пока тормозит его перед красным на пешеходном переходе. Насильно заставляет пройти не под строительными лесами, а рядом (да-да, кирпич на голову, хреновая и быстрая смерть, не вписывающаяся в резюме идеального ангела-хранителя). Отодвигает подальше от края платформы взмахом левого крыла, пока клиент пялится в мобильный, строча кому-то послания.

Звереет Дайки, когда клиент добирается до работы, выезжает на задание и легкомысленно доверяется напарникам, на высокой лестнице выдвигаясь прямо к небесам (на деле, на шестой этаж — примерно такая высота у дерева, с которого клиент стягивает застрявшую на ветвях кошку). Дайки шипит не хуже драной бестии, удерживая соединения треклятой лестницы, готовой развалиться по болтикам и плашкам. Да-да, прямо на небесах и окажешься, придурок, если не будешь с утра майки переодевать!

Смена должна закончиться через пару дней. За это время ангел — Аомине узнает все об опасностях в доме клиента. Оказывается, от легкого пореза на коже после утреннего бритья можно подхватить заразу! И есть еще недоумки, которые всерьез могут поскользнуться на банановой кожуре, идя на работу! А уж сколько опасностей таит в себе пожарный костюм клиента и маска, которую он напяливает, ломясь в самый очаг возгораний! После этого перелитый через края чашки утренний обжигающий кофе кажется таким пустяком!

Дайки шипит и рычит, машет крыльями так, что выбивает весь подшерсток, скопленный на зиму, ловит грозящие свалиться на голову клиента крыши, балконы и загульных женщин по вечерам, когда клиент решает напиться в самом далеком от дома баре.

Вечером пятого дня, спровадив клиента домой, Дайки делает первый шаг на облако. Рот его полнится слюной предвкушения. Он уже видит, как маленькая десертная ложечка погружается в пиалу, тревожа ровное желейное покрытие. Как он зачерпывает ложечкой желтую сахарную дольку. Как отдает кислинкой цедра, оставляя под языком терпко-сладкое послевкусие.

Облако под ногой рассыпается вместе с мечтами о лакомстве. Куда тебя несет в ночи, идиот?

Аомине хмуро подпирает стену подъезда, когда клиент, не проведя дома и часа, вываливается на улицу с сумкой и совершенно дебильным выражением лица.

А несет его не абы куда! Клиент решил, что крыши, балконы и женщины не представляют угрозы. Поэтому придумал Дайки испытание похлеще.  
Темное прокуренное помещение битком набито людьми: пьяными, агрессивными и расплескивающими адреналин. Клиент чешет в закоулки, стягивает одежду и возвращается в центр помещения раздетым и полным желания набить кому-нибудь морду.

Кретин, я мог бы сам тебе хорошенько вмазать! Просто попросил бы — и нам не пришлось бы тащиться на другой конец города!

Новый виток в расписании жизни клиента Дайки воспринимает зло и с раздражением. Даже позволяет себе остаться у канатов, когда под ребра клиента прилетает чужой кулак соперника. Ну, а что? Сам виноват! Придурок!

Аптеку по пути домой Дайки подкидывает клиенту из сочувствия. К себе. Там, наверху, его счастливчики-братья доскребают ложками десерт, а он торчит здесь.

Проходит еще неделя. Смена продолжается. «Дом-работа — подпольный ринг» уже не кажутся Аомине чьим-то зловещим планом по отлучению его от десерта. Клиент выживает, хоть и красуется по несколько дней с синяками и разбитой рожей. Дайки считает часы до того, когда снова сможет шагнуть на облако.

А потом клиент вдруг пакует чемоданы и тащится в аэропорт. Ему, что б его, приспичило отправиться на родину к мафии и отцу-якудза!

Дайки стонет, складывает потрепанные крылья домиком над головой, обеспечивает клиенту безопасный полет до Японии и отправляется на небо.

Через сутки на столе у шефа Аомине Дайки оказывается бумажка с емким «Увольняюсь нахер!», а сам экс-ангел-хранитель разминает кулаки, стоя у выхода из аэропорта в далекой Японии. Должен же он лично отомстить обидчику, из-за которого так и не сожрал свой десерт!


End file.
